Jahreswechsel
by Arsinoe4
Summary: Severus Snape erlebt den ersten Silvesterabend nach den Geschehnissen von Harry Potters sechstem Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Wie ergeht es ihm....? Abgeschlossene Kurzgeschichte zu der es aber nun doch noch eine Fortsetzung gibt!
1. Chapter 1

**Jahreswechsel **

* * *

Mein Beitrag zu der Silvester-Challenge 2006 auf www.severussnape.de.vu.

**Disclaimer**: Alle bekannten Orte und Personen gehören J.K. Rowling! Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Geschichte mit der auch keine finanziellen Interessen verbunden sind.

**Zeit**: Ein Silvesterabend nach Band 6!

**Warnungen**: A/U

* * *

Jahreswechsel

Pfeifend heulte der Wind um die kleine Holzhütte. Sie war alt, verwittert, teils mit Steinen ausgebessert und ziemlich windschief. Sogar das Dach war schon reich mit Moos überwuchert. Dies bot den einzigen Vorteil, dass sie im Sommer von den Felsen zwischen denen sie lag, kaum mehr zu unterscheiden war. Doch der Sommer war nur sehr kurz und nicht wirklich Sommer zu nennen in diesen Gestaden. Gerade mal drei kurze Monate währte er und war nun schon lange vorüber. So lange, dass es einem schon nicht mehr wahr erschien.

Auch nun war die kleine Hütte kaum von ihrer Umgebung zu unterscheiden. Tief verschneit lag sie in der völligen Dunkelheit der Polarnacht in ihren Felsen verborgen. Vielleicht würde im Sommer wieder jemand hier heraufkommen und sie entdecken. Doch jetzt im Winter gewiss nicht. Nicht einmal eine der vielen halbwilden Ponyherden, die jahrein jahraus die Insel durchstreiften, kam jetzt hier herauf. Sie waren nun alle in der Nähe der Menschen. Der guten, rechtschaffenden Menschen, in der Nähe von Futter, Wärme und ein wenig Licht in dieser undurchdringlich scheinenden Dunkelheit, die hier auf Island, so dicht am Polarkreis fast ewig zu währen schien.

Der Wind nahm an Stärke weiter zu und orgelte erbarmungslos in den schneebedeckten Felsen des isländischen Hochlandes, welches eigentlich unbewohnt war. Unbewohnt und im Winter ohnehin völlig verlassen, bis auf diese eine kleine, vergessene und verlassene Hütte am Fels. Vor einigen Sommern war sie mal für Ausflügler genutzt worden, die als Touristen nach Island kamen und dann natürlich unbedingt eine Reittour mit den berühmten Islandponys über die Insel machen wollten. Doch irgendwann war sie eben in Vergessenheit geraten.

Dies war der zweite Vorteil, den sie den beiden Personen bot, die nun ihr hausten. Sie hatten sie zufällig entdeckt, als sie hierher gekommen waren, genauer gesagt, geflüchtet. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit waren sie hierher gelangt, gerade kurz bevor der Winter die ganze Insel wieder verschluckt hatte. Im Schutze der langen dunklen Tage hatten sie sich die Hütte ein wenig hergerichtet und sich mit Vorräten versorgt.

Nun jedoch war es schon lange her, das sie einmal unter anderen Menschen gewesen waren, auch wenn es für beide ein Kinderspiel gewesen wäre, einfach in die Nähe der Inselhauptstadt zu apparieren. Doch beide mieden die Gesellschaft anderer Menschen soweit es nur ging.

Der Wind rüttelte an den festverschlossenen Holzfensterläden und türmte den Schnee vor der Haustür auf. Durch eine Ritze im Holz eines der Fensterläden konnte man hinaussehen. Am Fenster stand ein magerer großer blonder Junge und versuchte durch das Schneetreiben etwas zu erkennen. Eigentlich ein recht aussichtsloses Unterfangen, doch manchmal bildete er sich ein, das ferne Glitzern der Lichter Reykjavíks zu erkennen. Er sah blass aus und unendlich traurig.

Ganz ähnlich sah der erwachsene Mann aus, der an der Feuerstelle saß und ein wenig die Glut anstachelte, damit sie nicht verlosch. Zu stark brennen durfte sie aber auch nicht, damit niemand vielleicht einmal Rauchschwaden aus dem kleinen Kaminrohr ihrer Behausung steigen sah.

Der Mann war ebenfalls sehr groß und wirkte nicht minder ausgemergelt. Das einzige was verriet, dass es sich bei diesen beiden Einsiedlern nicht um Vater und Sohn handelte, war das schwarze Haar des Erwachsenen.

Die armselig dünne Hand des Mannes ergriff mit Hilfe eines Handtuchs eine kleine Kupferkanne, die über den Flammen gehangen hatte und schenkte heißes Wasser in zwei Blechbecher welche auf dem Tisch inmitten der Hütte standen. "Komm Draco, trink etwas Tee...", forderte die Stimme des Mannes. Sie klang sanft und freundlich, doch wohnte ihr auch die Kraft inne Befehle zu sprechen, so es nötig wäre.

"Danke...", kam es leise und heiser von dem Jungen am Fenster. Aber er mochte sich noch nicht umwenden.

"Bitte Draco... der Tee ist heiß und er würde dir gut tun... du hast heute wieder kaum etwas gegessen... unsere Vorräte werden viel länger reichen, als ich erwartete, wenn du weiterhin wie ein Spätzchen isst", versuchte der Mann es mit etwas Humor. Doch obwohl er es beabsichtig hatte, so klang der Satz nicht einmal ein kleines bisschen komisch.

"Du isst ja auch nicht gerade viel", versuchte der Junge zu argumentieren. Nun, wo er einen ganzen Satz ausgesprochen hatte, hörte man der Heiserkeit seiner Stimme deutlich an, dass er geweint hatte.

'Wieder geweint', korrigierte sich Severus Snape in Gedanken.

Draco wandte sich endlich vom Fenster ab und kam zum Tisch herüber. Es gab nicht viele Möbelstücke in dieser schlichten Hütte. Den Tisch und zwei Bänke. Eigentlich waren es mal vier gewesen, doch die anderen beiden waren von den beiden Zauberern in Betten verwandelt worden, damit sie jeder eine Schlafstelle hätten. Dann gab es noch eine lange Anrichte, welche sie zum Vorratsschrank umfunktioniert hatten. Und das war auch schon alles, was sie an Möbeln hatten.

'Man sollte nicht meinen, dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy, der ein großes Anwesen, ein Landgut gewohnt ist, der stets für sein Prahlen bekannt war... sich nun hier wohl fühlt, in der Einsamkeit und Spärlichkeit einer kleinen Berghütte...', dachte Severus und ergriff seinen Becher. 'Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass wir uns im Herzen so ähnlich sind...'

Nun, wo der blonde Junge sich auch setzte und seinen Becher nahm, konnte Severus deutlich die Tränenspuren sehen. Draco hatte zwar offenbar versucht, sie vorher zu verwischen, doch wie so oft war es ihm nicht gelungen und Severus wusste genau, dass er nur ein Wort sagen brauchte, damit neue Tränen nachkämen. Er schwieg daher zunächst. Nicht nur aus Rücksicht auf den Jüngeren, sondern auch, weil er festgestellt hatte, wie sehr ihn selber das Sprechen dann quälte, wenn sie über das sprachen was in Hogwarts an jenem Abend vorgefallen war, als er den Zauberstab hob und jenen unverzeihlichen Fluch sprach.

Die Worte des alten Mannes hallten beiden noch in den Ohren und beide wusste, dass er recht gehabt hatte. Beide waren keine kaltblütigen Killer, beide hatten im Grunde ein gutes Herz und waren nur durch unglückliche Zufälle und Schwäche dorthin geraten wo sie dann gelandet waren: bei den Todessern.

Natürlich hätten sie nun ein leichteres Leben dort führen können, nachdem sie jene große Tat vollbracht hatten. Doch in beiden war etwas zerbrochen. Draco hatte es erst nicht wahrhaben wollen, doch es war geschehen. Er hatte Dumbledore in Worten anlügen können, aber das war auch schon alles. Er hatte sich Snape nach ihrer Flucht von Hogwarts anvertraut... anvertrauen müssen. Ihm war egal gewesen, was mit ihm geschah, was Snape mit gemacht hätte und... er war so überrascht gewesen, über die Reaktionen und die Folgen seines Geständnisses, dass er manchmal, wenn er eine gute Nacht hatte und träumte all jenes sei nicht geschehen gewesen, kaum glauben konnte, dass er sich, nach ihrer spektakulären Flucht in einem Muggelflugzeug bei welcher sie nicht mehr mitgenommen hatten als ihre Zauberstäbe und die Kleidung die sie am Leib trugen, nun in einer vergessenen kleinen Hütte in Island befand.

Es war eine spontane Idee Severus' gewesen, hierher zu kommen. Ein Ort an welchem kein Todesser je suchen würde. Wer war schon so selbstmörderisch in eine lebensfeindliche Eiswüste zu gehen, um sich dort zu verstecken.

Sie hatten keine Uhr, keinen Kalender... sie wollten solche Dinge nicht haben, waren zufrieden, nicht zu wissen wie spät es war und glücklich damit, dass jeder Tag Dienstag war... oder Samstag, so wie sie es vielleicht gerade wollten. Ein paar Vorräte hatten sie sich aus Reykjavík besorgt, aber sie vermieden es häufiger dort hin zu gehen als unbedingt notwendig.

Draco trank einen Schluck Tee und hob langsam den Kopf. "Entschuldige...", sagte er beschämt. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich schon wieder..." Er brach ab.

"Es tut dir leid, dass du wieder weinen musstest?" fragte Severus Snape, mit einer für ihn ungewohnt sanften Stimme.

Draco nickte stumm. "Ich... ich musste wieder an..."

"Deine Mum denken?" beendete der dunkelhaarige Zauberer den Satz für ihn.

Wieder nickte Draco. "Was sie wohl macht... und wie es ihr geht... ich habe Angst, dass sie...zerbricht...", flüsterte er dann tapfer.

Sanft legte sich die magere Hand des Älteren über die des Jüngeren. "Dies hier ist nicht das Ende... wir werden es überstehen... solange Potter nur lebt und bereit ist zu kämpfen... solange er seinen Mut findet und noch die Kraft hat, solange gibt es noch Hoffnung... und dann werden wir zurückkehren... das heißt... du wirst zu deiner Mum gehen können", versuchte er zu trösten. Gleichzeitig fiel sein Blick auf seine Hand und ihm wurde bewusst, wie oft er und Albus sich so gegenüber gesessen hatten.

Severus schluckte... im Geiste sah er den mächtigen alten Zauberer vor sich, seine alte Hand beruhigend über die des Jüngeren gelegt. Nie hatte er geglaubt, dass er mal derjenige sein würde, der jemanden beruhigte. Er, den doch eigentlich keiner mochte, nicht mal die Schüler seines eigenen Hauses in Hogwarts hatten ihn je wirklich anerkannt. Er war nur jemand der nützlich war, aber sobald sein Nutzen sich erschöpft hatte, wurde er beiseite gestoßen. Er fühlte bei diesen Erinnerungen Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Doch er würde sie zurückhalten... niemals würde er vor Draco weinen. Dazu hatte er sich selbst zu gut unter Kontrolle.

Und doch war da dieser scharfe, brennende Schmerz, der sich unaufhaltsam in seine Seele fraß und ihn zu verschlingen versuchte. Der Schmerz darüber, dass er nun niemanden mehr hatte, an den er sich anlehnen konnte. Bisher hatte er Trost daraus gezogen, dass er trotz allem jemand war, der noch jemand anderem Trost spenden konnte.

Aber was war mit ihm? Was blieb für ihn zurück?

"Severus?" Die Stimme des blonden Jungen ihm gegenüber hatte auf einmal einen anderen Klang. War es Überraschung oder gar Neugier? Es hatte eine Weile gebraucht, bis er Draco dazu gebracht hatte, dass sie einander nun richtig duzten und es gefiel ihnen inzwischen beiden. Es war ein kleines bisschen Vertrauen, ein kleines bisschen Normalität in dieser verrückten Welt.

"Ja, Draco?" antwortete er und erschrak selber, als er bemerkte, wie brüchig seine Stimme klang.

"Du... du... du denkst auch gerade an ihn, nicht wahr? Und... an... Zuhause?" fragte der blonde Junge schüchtern. Es war fast so, als würde er befürchten sofort bestraft zu werden, bestraft für die Anmaßung diese Worte eben ausgesprochen zu haben.

"Ja...", antwortete Snape knapp und um Härte in seiner Stimme bemüht.

Draco nahm einen Schluck Tee und genoss, dass Severus' Hand noch immer auf der Seinen ruhte. Es war bei weitem kein Gefühl einer romantischen Liebe, welches ihn durchfloss, sondern einfach nur ein Gefühl von Trost und Geborgenheit und Verständnis... Schicksalsbrüder, deren Wege eigentlich so verschieden begannen, so unterschiedlich verliefen und sich dennoch so glichen, dass sie sich trafen und nun parallel verliefen. Zwei Wesen, die unterschiedlicher kaum sein konnten und doch verband ihre Seelen etwas, etwas ganz besonderes, welches sich erst in jener Nacht damals offenbart und sie seitdem aneinander gebunden hatte. Er fasste sich etwas Mut und sagte leise: "Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?"

Severus blickte von seiner Tasse auf und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. "Sicher, Draco... ich werde mich bemühen zu antworten..."

"Ich habe dir soviel von mir erzählt seit wir hier sind... und vieles wusstest du ja auch schon vorher über mich... aber... über dich... gibst du kaum etwas preis... über dein Leben und...", die Stimme des Jungen brach. Er sprach einfach nicht weiter, traute sich nicht. Er wusste nicht, welche Reaktion er zu erwarten hatte.

Es war ganz still im Raum. Das Feuer knisterte ein wenig in der Feuerstelle, der Wind pfiff orkanartig durch die zerklüfteten Felsen der rauen Islandberge. "Ich habe kein Leben mehr... ich habe in jener Nacht alles verloren... meinen Rückhalt, meine Zuflucht, mein einzig wahres Zuhause, das ich je hatte, meinen besten und einzig wahren Freund...", kam es plötzlich sehr leise über die Lippen Snapes. "Ich habe dir nicht viel erzählt, weil es nicht viel zu berichten gibt. Wie könntest du verstehen, wie es ist ein ewiger Außenseiter zu sein, der bereit ist alles zu tun, um nur einmal, ein einziges Mal Beachtung zu finden... nicht einmal Anerkennung... ich erkannte zu spät, wohinein ich geraten war... und dann... dann ließ ich mich sogar auf diesen Irrsinn ein... ich... tat, was... getan werden musste... und..." Der schwarzhaarige dünne Mann verstummte. Die Teetasse in seiner Hand zitterte ein wenig und ebenso zitterte die Hand unter der des blonden Knaben.

"Doch... ich... ich kann es mir ausmalen... nicht besonders gut vielleicht... aber ich tue mein Bestes... und ich...ich habe Augen im Kopf...", antwortete Draco leise.

"Sieht man mir meinen Lebenswandel etwa jetzt schon an?" Snape lachte leise und es sollte bitter klingen.

"Du schläfst nicht, du isst kaum... du hast selbst nachdem wir hierher kamen kaum Ruhe gefunden, hast dich nächtelang übergeben oder heimlich... wenn du meintest ich merke es nicht, Tränen vergossen oder aus Verzweiflung versucht dir Wunden zuzufügen, damit nur der körperliche Schmerz endlich den in deiner Seele überwiegen würde...", offenbarte Draco.

Severus blieb einfach der Mund offen stehen, als er diese Worte vernahm. Ja, es schien ihm sogar fast so, als würde der Wind plötzlich leiser heulen und die Fensterläden nicht ganz so arg klappern. Niemand hatte je zuvor vermocht ihm so in die Seele zu schauen, niemand hatte ihn je beobachtet, denn es gab nie jemanden dem er wichtig genug gewesen wäre, mit Ausnahme einer einzigen Person und diese war durch seine eigene Hand gestorben.

"Du...du... hast mich...wieso...warum?" stotterte der einstige Tränkelehrer des Zaubererinternats Hogwarts verwirrt, überrascht und völlig verunsichert wie er reagieren sollte.

"Ja, das habe ich... weil ich... weil... ich mir überlegen wollte... wie...wie ich dir am besten helfen kann", antwortete Draco hastig.

"Und...und warum wolltest du mir helfen?" bellte Snape beinahe, da er einfach nicht mehr Herr seines Gefühlslebens war.

"Tun Freunde das denn nicht? Richtige Freunde? Richtige, echte Freunde halten immer zusammen, gehen durch dick und dünn und können durch nichts und niemanden getrennt werden... das hast du mir doch gesagt..." erwiderte Draco nun überraschend ruhig.

"Ja... das ist schon richtig Draco... aber... aber ich... ich habe doch niemanden mehr... ich hatte nur einen Freund der das je für mich getan hat und du weißt was ich ihm dafür angetan habe... tun musste", antwortete Snape und musste sich auf die Lippen beißen. Ein Wort mehr und Trauer und Verzweiflung würden ihn übermannen. "Ich habe keine Freunde mehr... auf dieser Welt ist doch gar kein Platz für jemanden wie mich..." brach es dennoch aus ihm heraus und er zog seine Hand von der des blonden Jungen.

Im gleichen Moment hörte sie das dumpfe Grollen eines Kanonenschusses. Es kam unten aus Reykjavík, vom Hafen. Die beiden sahen sich überrascht an. Dann hielt Draco Severus' Hand fest und legt sie andere auch noch darauf. "Doch... du hast noch einen Freund... mich..." Er schluckte, kaum dass er es ausgesprochen hatte und Severus starrte vollkommen verwirrt auf seine Hand und dann in Dracos blaue Augen. Sie waren nicht kühl und spöttisch, wie die seines Vaters, oder wie sie in der Schule so oft ausgesehen hatten... sie waren ganz anders... warm, freundlich, ehrlich... sie erinnerten ihn, ja sie sahen aus wie... wie Dumbledores Augen. Blau, glitzernd, freundlich und warmherzig.

"Du... du hast immer gesagt, dass du mein Freund bist... dass wir beide Freunde sind... du warst immer für mich da seit wir hier sind und... und das ist keine einseitige Sache...egal, was du bisher erlebt hast... was andere dir gesagt und nicht gehalten haben... ICH bin dein Freund und werde es immer sein... und deshalb will ich auch für dich dasein...", erklärte der magere blonde Junge und seine Hände umschlossen die des dünnen schwarzhaarigen Mannes.

Nur Sekundebruchteile später hörten sie, wie der Wind ihnen die Geräusche von Feuerwerkskörpern, Rakten, Böllern und anderem aus der Stadt zu ihnen herauftrug. "Die Muggel unten... sie...sie feiern wohl den Jahreswechsel...", flüsterte Severus. Seine Stimme klang auf einmal tränenerstickt und er sah nicht mehr hoch. Er konnte nicht glauben, was sich in dieser Nacht gerade abgespielt hatte, was er hier vielleicht gefunden hatte, was im Begriff war sich anzubahnen.

"Wollen... wollen wir mal schauen, ob wir was sehen?" flüsterte Draco, da er nicht wusste, was er sonst sagen konnte.

Severus nickte stumm und erhob sich. Mit der freien Hand fuhr er sich über die Augen, flüchtig, wie Draco es sonst oft tat, wenn er geweint hatte und dies verbergen wollte. Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab. "Hast du bemerkt wie die Zeit vergangen ist?"

"Nein... überhaupt nicht... ich... hatte auch nie an Feiertage gedacht... wir... wir hatten ja nicht viel zu feiern...", gestand Draco.

"Nein, das hatten wir wahrlich nicht...", antwortete Severus.

Sie öffneten die Tür einen kleinen Spalt und spähten hinaus. Weit entfernt über der Stadt sahen sie Rakten tanzen, die ihre ganze Pracht in den Himmel spieen. "Für Muggel nicht schlecht, was?" versuchte Severus einen kleinen Scherz.

"Ja... nicht übel... es lässt einen fast vergessen, dass man so weit weg ist von... von... von allem", antwortete Draco. "Wusstest du, dass es bei den Muggeln Brauch ist, sich gute Vorsätze für's neue Jahr zu machen... hab ich mal von Granger gehört...", fügte er noch hinzu.

"Ja... und was wollen wir uns vornehmen?" lächelte Snape.

"Das wir immer Freunde bleiben werden... egal was geschieht...", antwortete Draco.

Severus schluckte vor Rührung, denn er hatte nie gedacht, dass dies jemals wieder jemand zu ihm sagen würde und vor allem, dass er es so meinen würde. Er drehte sich Draco zu und umarmte den großen, dünnen Jungen spontan, ehe er selbst wusste wie ihm geschah. Und der Junge erwiderte die Umarmung.

Beide wussten nicht, wie lange sie so beieinander gestanden, sich im Arm gehalten und geweint hatten. Zum ersten Mal, hatten sie sich ihrer Tränen nicht schämen müssen, hatten Halt gesucht, gefunden und sogar selber gegeben. Das Feuerwerk war längst verloschen und auch ihr kleines Kaminfeuer in der Hütte lag in den letzten Zügen, als sie sich endlich lösten.

"Vielleicht ist dies der Ort, der uns vorbestimmt war", meinte Draco als sie sich trennten.

"Ja... vielleicht sollten wir beide tatsächlich zusammen hierher kommen, vielleicht ist dieser absonderliche Ort in dieser rauen Wildnis für solche Sonderlinge, wie wir sie geworden sind bestimmt...", lächelte Severus. "Die Zeit wird es uns zeigen..."

Und als sie hochblickten, da war es als gäbe der Himmel ihnen einen Zeichen, als wolle er ihnen zeigen, dass er ihnen vergäbe und ihnen den Platz gönne, den sie sich ausgesucht hatten, denn von einer Sekunde zur anderen tanzten bunte Bänder von Polarlichtern am Himmel. Kein Mensch in den Siedlungen schenkte ihnen mehr Beachtung, denn alle waren bereits wieder in ihren Häusern. Nur zwei einsame Menschen, die vor ihrer kleinen, armseligen Behausung standen wurden Zeuge dieses wunderschönen Schauspiels, als der Himmel nur ihnen, ein ganz eigenes Feuerwerk an Farbenpracht bot.

* * *

Falls Euch die kleine Geschichte zugesagt hat, würde ich mich sehr über ein kleines Review freuen! 


	2. Teil 2

**Jahreswechsel**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Alle bekannten Orte und Personen gehören J.K. Rowling! Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Geschichte mit der auch keine finanziellen Interessen verbunden sind. 

**Zeit**: Ein Silvesterabend nach Band 6!

**Warnungen**: A/U

**A/N**: Mein Beitrag zu der Silvester-Challenge 2006 auf www.severussnape.de.vu.

Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews! Ich habe mich so wahnsinnig darüber gefreut, dass ich mir noch einmal Gedanken gemacht und einen zweiten Teil geschrieben habe. Ob er das endgültige Ende darstellt weiß ich noch nicht. Falls Ihr mögt und ich noch Einfälle habe, wird es vielleicht noch weitergehen!

* * *

Teil 2 

Diese besondere Nacht des Jahreswechsels war vorüber gegangen. Sie war den beiden Einsiedlern auf einmal sehr kurz vorgekommen. Lange noch hatten sie den bunten tanzenden Polarbändern zugesehen, die ihre Bahnen über den Himmel gezogen hatten. Irgendwann waren sie wieder hineingegangen in ihre bescheidene Hütte, hatten noch etwas Tee getrunken und das Feuer etwas geschürt, damit die Wärme bis zum nächsten Morgen blieb.

Draco hatte sich erleichtert gefühlt und Severus ebenso. Es war ein schönes Gefühl gewesen, dem anderen ein Stück näher gekommen zu sein und so war dies die erste Nacht, seit sie beide Hogwarts fluchtartig verlassen hatten, in welcher beide durchschliefen. Kein Alptraum quälte sie, keine Dämonen der Nacht weckten sie aus ihrem erholsamen Schlaf.

Es war wie ein Hochgefühl, dem sie sich gerne hingaben. Auch die folgenden Tage waren noch davon geprägt.

Mit Vergnügen beobachtete der ältere Zauberer, wie der Jüngere nun endlich einmal etwas mehr aß und sich dem Genuß auch hingab. Sie hatten eine Menge Vorräte angelegt und es zeigte sich, dass Severus Snape nicht nur Zaubertränke brauen, sondern auch aus einfachsten Zutaten fantastische kleine Mahlzeiten zubereiten konnte.

Früher, im Zaubertrankunterricht, hatte Draco zwar auch achtgegeben, sich aber nie besondere Mühe gemacht. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass seine Note beinahe feststand und er hatte sich nur dann angestrengt, wenn es unbedingt nötig war. Denn so wie Hermine stets Neville geholfen hatte, so hatte er sich bei Bedarf Unterstützung von Pansy Parkinson geholt. Genau genommen hatte es gereicht bei ihr etwas abzuschauen. Manchmal, das gab er natürlich niemals zu, hatte er auch bei Hermine geschaut, besonders wenn der Trank etwas komplizierter war. Doch er hatte das verdeckte Mogeln schon sehr rasch perfektioniert. Böse Zungen konnten behaupten, es läge eben in seinem Blute, dem Blut eines Todessers.

Nun aber fand er tatsächlich Gefallen daran, Möhren mit einem Messer kunstvoll zu kleinen Röschen zu schneiden, getrocknete Kräuter zu hacken oder einen Brotteig zu kneten. Es war eine andere Welt, ein anderes Leben, das diese beiden einsamen Seelen nun lebten. Und es schien beiden, dass erst jetzt, wo sie miteinander gesprochen und diese gemeinsamen Momente verlebt hatten, ihr neues Leben wirklich begann.

Sie hatten einander versprochen nicht mehr so oft zurückzublicken, nicht mehr zuviel in der Vergangenheit zu leben. Sie hatten beschlossen hier zu bleiben und sogar schon vage angefangen kleine Zukunftspläne zu schmieden. Was sie im Sommer tun wollten und wie es hier weitergehen könnte. Ob es hier andere Zauberer gäbe, ob sie Kontakt suchen wollten oder lieber als Muggel hier leben wollten und Magie nur noch im Heimlichen anwenden.

So gingen die ersten Januarwochen ins Land und der Winter klammerte seine Faust immer erbarmungsloser um diese nördliche Insel. Einmal dauerte ein Schneesturm für ganze vier Tage an und als er vorüber war, hatten sie eine Menge zu tun, den Platz vor ihrer Hütte wieder ein wenig freizuräumen, um genügend der draußen gelagerten Holzvorräte wieder hereintragen zu können.

Draco blühte sichtlich etwas auf und schien sich nun manchmal ein klein wenig weniger Sorgen zu machen. Hier und da war sogar immer wieder einmal ein Lächeln auf seinem schmalen Gesicht zu sehen.

Severus schien sich zunächst auch etwas zu erholen. Doch nachdem jener Schneesturm vorüber war und es des Nachts wieder etwas ruhiger war, der Wind nicht so sehr an der Hütte rüttelte, da schienen seine Sorgen zurückzukehren. Er wartete oft bis Draco zu Bett gegangen war, brachte ihm manchmal noch einen letzten Schluck Tee oder wachte noch ein wenig am Feuer.

Er begab sich stets erst dann zu Bett, wenn er sicher war, dass Draco bereits eingeschlafen sein musste.

So geschah es auch an jenem Abend. Draco hatte sich bereits in die Decken gewickelt und die Kerze neben seinem Bett gelöscht. Severus saß noch am Feuer, legte ein neues Holzscheit auf die Glut und wartete, dass die Flammen daran zu lecken begannen. Als das geschehen war, erhob er sich und blickte nochmals zum Fenster hinaus. Es schneite nicht und die Luft war klar. Nun konnte man ganz gewiss die fernen Lichtpunkte der Inselhauptstadt entdecken.

Eine ganze Weile stand er schweigend dort und schaute hinaus. Eine einsame Träne kullerte plötzlich über seine Wange. Er atmete sehr schwer, um das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, was ihm dann auch gelang. Schließlich wandte er sich doch vom Fenster ab und ging in sein eigenes Bett, rollte sich darin zusammen und vergrub sich regelrecht in den Decken. Er ahnte nicht, dass er dabei die ganze Zeit beobachtet wurde, denn Draco hatte sich nur schlafend gestellt.

Draco schlief auch jetzt nicht ein, sondern wartete ab, was geschehen würde. Die letzten Tage war er immer wieder von den Schreien seines Freundes aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden, doch kaum war er wach genug gewesen, schien dieser bereits wieder ruhiger zu schlafen oder aber, und das kam häufiger vor, hatte Severus plötzlich wieder am Kaminfeuer gesessen. Manchmal trank er einen Tee oder gab vor die Glut zu kontrollieren.

Draco ahnte, dass etwas nicht stimmte und er wollte nun den Grund herausfinden. Er wollte wissen, welche Dämonen den Zaubertränkemeister nachts quälten, er verspürte das aufrichtige Bedürfnis ihm zu helfen. Vielleicht konnte er ihn dann rechtzeitig wecken, so dass Severus diesen Alptraum nicht immer, wieder und wieder durchleben musste. Geduldig wartete der blonde Junge während die Minuten verstrichen.

Nach einer Weile schien Severus immerhin zumindest schon eingeschlafen zu sein. Kaum war dies geschehen dauerte es auch nicht mehr lange, da begann er sich unruhiger zu bewegen. 'Was mag er nun nur sehen? Dumbledore... ganz sicher ist es Dumbledore... er sieht wie er ihn umbringt... ', überlegte Draco.

Seine Vermutung wurde kurz darauf bestätigt, als Severus im Schlaf zu sprechen, vielmehr zu wimmern begann.

"Nein... nein... warum nur... Albus... es tut mir leid... ich... das wollte ich nicht... nicht so... das darf so nicht sein... bitte... was hab ich getan... ich würde es rückgängig machen... ich würde alles dafür geben... "

Hilflos richtete Draco sich auf. Erinnerungen holten ihn ein, Bilder die er hatte verdrängen wollen, suchten ihn heim. Er sah sich und Severus mit gezückten Zauberstäben auf dem Astronomieturm. 'Denk an was anderes... du willst ihm helfen', rief er sich sodann selbst zur Ordnung und streckte die Beine aus dem Bett.

Vorsichtig stand er auf und ging die zwei Schritte zum anderen Bett, setzte sich an dessen Kante und berührte sanft die Schulter des Träumenden. "Severus... du träumst... es ist alles gut... hab keine Angst...", sagte der Jüngere unbeholfen und schüchtern und führte sanfte streichelnde Bewegungen mit seiner schlanken Hand aus.

Severus wachte so schnell aus dem Schlaf auf, dass Draco sich richtig erschreckte. Für einen Moment sah der Tränkemeister so wütend aus, wie in seinen besten Zeiten im Kerker, wenn Harry irgendwas Unerlaubtes oder Dummes getan hatte. Dann schien er sich jedoch zu besinnen und kam keuchend wieder zu Atem. "Draco... was... oje... ich... ich habe dich aufgeweckt. Das tut mir leid. Es ist schon alles gut. Du kannst wieder zu Bett gehen", forderte er den Jüngeren bemüht ruhig auf.

"Nein, das werde ich nicht... du... du hast Kummer... wir wollten uns doch alles sagen, was uns bewegt...", begann Draco leise, aber bestimmt. "Du siehst Dumbledores Tod... Nacht für Nacht... nicht wahr?"

"Draco ich...", erwiderte Severus und brach dann ab. Er wollte dem Jungen etwas vormachen, doch er wusste, dass sie sich geschworen hatten, nun, da sie ein neues Leben begannen, immer ehrlich zueinander zu sein. Doch konnte er dem Jungen das anvertrauen, was er in seinem Herzen trug... die "wahre" Geschichte?

"Ich möchte dich nicht ängstigen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du meine Sorgen auch noch herumschleppst", setzte Severus erneut an.

"Aber ICH möchte es... wir haben es uns doch versprochen. Und egal, was du mir nun anvertrauen wirst, ich werde damit umgehen können. Ich habe auch schon vieles in meinem kurzen Leben erlebt", erwiderte Draco tapfer und überzeugt.

Severus schien nachzudenken, schließlich nickte er. "Gut... setz dich hierher." Er klopfte neben sich auf die Matratze und Draco ließ sich dort nieder. Severus legte eine Decke um sie beide, damit auch Draco nicht kühl wurde in der nächtlichen Luft.

"Also dann... erzähle es mir...", forderte Draco sanft auf.

Der Ältere holte tief Luft und begann: "Du hast recht Draco... ich sehe tatsächlich oft Dumbledores Tod vor mir... aber nicht so wie du es glaubst. Ich sehe nicht uns auf dem Astronomieturm, sondern ich sehe das, was ich ihm zuvor angetan habe..."

"Zuvor?" Draco schämte sich sofort für diese Zwischenfrage und doch hatte er sie stellen müssen. "Er war doch da gerade erst zurückgekehrt..."

"Ja, das war er... und ich habe erst in jenem Moment verstanden, wo er genau gewesen war... ich wusste sehr wohl, was dein Auftrag das ganze Jahr über war... und glaube mir, ich war für alle Eventualitäten gerüstet, um Dumbledore heimlich zu retten und so meinen Deckmantel aufrecht zu erhalten. Dennoch hätte es immer so ausgesehen, als hättest du es geschafft... da waren genug Pläne in der Hinterhand, Draco...", setzte Severus wieder an. Draco staunte ganz offen über die Eröffnung dieser Tatsachen, auch wenn er sich in den letzten Wochen schon längst Gedanken in dieser Richtung gemacht hatte.

"Ich hatte mitbekommen, dass er mit Harry fortgegangen war um einen Horkrux zu suchen... ich habe nur zu spät herausgefunden WELCHEN er glaubte gefunden zu haben... in meiner langen Zeit bei Voldemort habe ich so einiges herausgefunden und ich wusste auch ganz sicher die Verstecke zweier Horkruxes... eines davon war jenes welches Dumbledore in jener Nacht aufsuchte...", fuhr Severus fort und seine Stimme begann zu zittern.

"Du wusstest von zweien und... warum hast du Dumbledore nicht gleich gesagt, wo sie sind...?" erkundigte sich Draco. Dann bemerkte er wie schwer es Severus fiel weiterzusprechen.

"Ich war mir bei jenem Medaillon zuerst nicht sicher... ich hatte selber erst vor kurzem durch Zufall davon erfahren... ich... verdammt warum habe ich nur so gehandelt... ich kann es nicht mehr begreifen...", rief der ältere Zauberer plötzlich aus und plötzlich erfasste ein richtiger Weinkrampf den abgemagerten Körper und schüttelte ihn hin und her.

Erschrocken legte Draco spontan die Arme um Severus und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, ihm das Gefühl zu geben gehalten zu werden, nicht in einen Abgrund zu stürzen.

"Ich kann nicht mehr Draco... verdammt ich kann einfach nicht mehr... ich sollte dafür tot sein... ich hätte mich denen stellen müssen, damit sie mich umbringen, aber dann hätten sie auch dich getötet und das wäre falsch gewesen... So habe ich wenigstens dein unschuldiges Leben gerettet... aber was hab ich getan...", rief der Zauberer, immer wieder unterbrochen von Schluchzern aus.

"Sssssch... sag es mir... was glaubst du wofür du verantwortlich bist. Du hast ein Leben gerettet, meines, ja! Und das ist doch nicht schlecht. Ich bin sicher, du hast im Laufe der Jahre auch viele andere unschuldige Leben gerettet...", versuchte Draco hilflos zu trösten. "Magst du mir sagen, was geschah nachdem du von diesem Horkrux-Medaillon erfuhrst?"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Bilder der Vergangenheit Severus wieder etwas aus ihrem Klammergriff losließen, so dass er fortfahren konnte.

"Ich ... ich erfuhr durch Zufall von diesem Horkrux... kein Todesser kennt ALLE, die meisten gar keine, die Höhergestellten manchmal eines...", fuhr er fort. "Und als ich eben von jenem erfuhr... so... ging ich in diese Höhle... ging dorthin... die Schutzzauber zu umgehen war mir ein Leichtes. Dann fand ich das Becken und den Trank, der darin war... alles war so wie ich es belauscht hatte. Ich... leerte den Trank, einen Stärkungstrank und nahm das Medaillon an mich... ich wollte es überprüfen, ob es wirklich ein Horkrux war und... ich wollte ihn vernichten..."

"Aber... das ist doch ein guter Plan... was stimmt denn nicht damit...?" wollte Draco wissen, der noch nicht ganz verstand, was Severus dabei so bedrückte.

"Ich wusste, dass in dem Becken ein Trank war, welcher die Kräfte eines Zauberers zwar schwächen sollte, um das Medaillon zu schützen... ich habe ihn selber gebraut, Voldemort hatte ihn einmal von mir verlangt, allerdings hatte ich lange nicht gewusst wofür... Ein unwissender Zauberer würde ihn austrinken… austrinken müssen um an das Medaillon zu kommen. Einzig Voldemort kannte noch einen weiteren Weg, um es aus dem Becken zu befreien, ohne den Trank trinken zu müssen… welchen ist mir nicht bekannt…. So war auch ich gezwungen alles zu trinken….. nachdem ich das Becken geleert und das Medaillon entnommen hatte, kehrte ich rasch nach Hogwarts zurück, ich schaffte es gerade so eben und eben. Da es mein Trank war, wusste ich… wie ich mir wieder rasch zu Stärkung verhelfen konnte…und dann... schuf ich…. ein Medaillon, welches genauso aussah, aber natürlich keinen Zauber enthielt... es sollte nur dazu dienen, dass Voldemort den Inhalt des Beckens trinken würde... ich ersetzte den alten Trank mit einem anderen... einem langsam wirkenden Gift... es würde einen Zauberer auch nach und nach all seiner Kräfte berauben, ihn aber dann qualvoll... ver..." Severus Stimme brach und Draco wurde kalkweiß als er begriff.

"Du kehrtest zurück und fülltest das Becken mit dem Gift. Dumbledore erfuhr von diesem Ort und ging hin... du kamst zu spät darauf und wusstest was geschehen war...", resümierte er.

"Ja... so war es... und als ich Dumbledore dort auf dem Astronomieturm stehen sah, hatte ich die Gewissheit... ich tötete ihn...um... um...", kam die geschluchzte Bestätigung Severus'.

"Um ihm einen langsamen, qualvollen leidenden Tod zu ersparen...", schloss Draco.

Severus nickte nur. "Ich könnte mich selber töten, für das was ich getan habe... er war schon so gut wie tot... er war bereits dem Tode geweiht, als er vor uns stand... er wusste es... tief in seinem Inneren wusste er es...deshalb hatte er verlangt mich zu holen... Er wusste, wenn ich ihn sehe, würde ich gewiss erkennen was geschehen war... und ich würde ihn retten... ein letztes Mal..." Severus' Stimme brach und verstummte dann. Einzig die Schluchzer waren noch ab und an zu hören.

Dann erhob sich Dracos sanfte Stimme. "Du hast das Richtige getan... du hast ihn wirklich gerettet. Er wusste, dass er dir voll und ganz vertrauen konnte und dass du die richtige Entscheidung fällen würdest. Er liebte dich und du ihn... ihr wart verbunden auf eine ganz besondere, unnachahmliche Weise... du hast ihn nicht enttäuscht und keinen Fehler begangen. Du hast genau das getan, was du tun musstest... und du hast trotz aller Verluste weiter ums Überleben gekämpft und neben ihm auch noch mich gerettet. Auf deine besondere Weise... "

"Ich wollte ihm von dem Horkrux erzählen, doch erst wenn ich sicher war... ich wollte keine unnötigen Risiken eingehen... ich..."

"Du hattest deine Gründe es nicht zu tun und sie waren gut... es war mit Sicherheit kein Fehler", erteilte Draco Severus so etwas wie eine Absolution. "Du hast auch dort nur so gehandelt, um Unschuldige zu schützen und unser beider Leben zu retten. Du hast uns allen mehr als nur einmal das Leben gerettet. Du hast ihn nicht grausam und kaltblütig umgebracht... du hast ihm die Würde gelassen und ihm einen Heldentod beschert... Niemand wird je herausfinden woran er kurze Zeit später ohnehin gestorben wäre..."

"Aber das Gift war doch nicht für ihn... so habe ich ihn indirekt..."

"Es war ein Unfall... den niemand voraussehen konnte."

"Ich hätte es anders brauen müssen... eine Möglichkeit zur Rettung zurücklassen..."

"Nein, denn du hast es nur für einen Zweck gebraut... einen angeschlagenen Voldemort dahinzuraffen. Er hätte es niemals mehr aus der Höhle herausgeschafft, wenn er wieder angeschlagen gewesen wäre UND dann deinen Trank getrunken hätte..."

"Ich habe versagt... ich habe..."

"Du hast aus der Absicht heraus gehandelt, Gutes zu tun, Leben zu retten und die dunkle Seite zu vernichten... es ist nur leider furchtbar falsch gelaufen... doch nicht du hast Dumbledore umgebracht, sondern Voldemort war es indirekt, der uns zu solchen Taten zwang", sprach Draco leise.

Die Stimme klang so sanft und weise und das Streicheln seiner Hände erinnerte Severus wohlig an die beruhigenden Berührungen, die Dumbledore ihm oft nach so manch schweren Stunden hatte zukommen lassen. So, wie Draco es betrachtete, hatte er es noch nie gesehen. Er hatte sich immer als Killer gesehen, als Abschaum, als Ausgeburt der Hölle... Draco zeigte ihm ein anderes Bild: einen tapferen Kämpfer, der sein bestes versucht und einfach Pech gehabt hat.

"Du wendest dich jetzt nicht ab von mir?" fragt er leise. "Nun, da du das dunkelste Geheimnis meines Herzens kennst?"

"Nein... das werde ich nicht... niemals... wir gehören zusammen. Schon vergessen? Brüder des Schicksals...", lächelte Draco und legte scheu einen Arm um Severus.

Wie ein Wink des Zufalls blickten beide durch das Hüttenfenster zu dem Sternhimmel empor. "Wo immer Dumbledore jetzt auch sein mag... er sieht in dein Herz und weiß, was du wirklich geleistet hast. Und wenn du eines Tages dorthin gehen musst wo er nun weilt, so wird er dich mit offenen Armen empfangen..."

* * *

Über Feedback freue ich mich natürlich riesig, denn mich interessiert schon sehr, wie meine kleine Idee bei euch ankommt! Und vielleicht lasse ich mir dann ja noch eine Fortsetzung einfallen... 


End file.
